August Kleist
|birthdate=August 15, X917 |birthplace= Chione, |gender= Male |age= 27 |blood type= |education= Rune Knight Training Gymnasium Eppendorf |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Blue |vision=20/20 |skin tone= Pale |height= 5'11 ft. |weight= 180 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= Mountain Infantry Division: Othrys |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Bisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= April Kleist (Sister) |magic= Air Magic Sword Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Sword of Sin Kavacha |debut= |image gallery= }} August Kleist (オーガストクライスト, Ōgasuto Kuraisuto) is a member of the noble family hailing from Iceberg, known as the . Appearance Gallery august in full armor.png|August in his armor. August Kleist.jpg|August as a member of the Rune Knights. august in suit.jpg|Casual. Personality History Synopsis Events Major Battles Magic and Abilities Physical Prowess Immense Strength: As a descendant of the physically gifted and highly imposing Kleist family, August has inherited the monstrous strength naturally possessed by the members of the both branch and main family. At the young age of 14, he was able to intercept and stop a large motorboat hurled at civilians by a tornado. He was also able to snap a fire hydrant in two, crack the rib-cage formed by Lorenzo Beaufort's bone-make magic (which creates bones dozens of times stronger than high tensile steel) with a single punch and throw Reifune hundreds of feet into the air and he managed to achieve all of this before completing his Rune Knight training. As an adult, August's strength has grown to the point where he regularly exercises by bench pressing and military pressing construction vessels on a regular basis as well as hurling gigantic basalt pillars that are about eleven times his own size (484,800 kg), several dozen yards away. He is able to generate shockwaves with the force of his blows that can knock grown men off their feet, he was also able to severely rupture the ground beneath him with only his index finger and completely demolished the Kleist manor on accident when trying to fight his sister; with a single blow no less. In the same fight, he sent his sister, April, flying with enough force to shatter seven limestone columns; while holding back. At his peak, his striking strength and lifting strength far exceeds the aforementioned feats, as with his strength alone, he is able to generate a blast of air so destructive that it can destroy multiple city blocks and cause the ground beneath him to shake and with a direct strike can generate in upwards of 1×107 tons of TNT equivalent force. With such forces, his energy output alone is greater than that of a typical tropical cyclone in one minute. This strength also greatly extends to his legs, allowing him to leap to the very top of tall buildings in a single bound or reach as far as 220 meters away from his initial standing point with a jump; such leg muscles allow him to cover up to 1/7th of a mile without a running head-start and he can likely increase the distance and height of his jumps by adding a bit of momentum to his jumps. Incredible Speed: Thanks to his sprinting training, regular sparring and exceptionally strong leg muscles, August's travel and combat speed far exceed the speed of thought. Even when moving during his sparring sessions, he is shown to form a mach cone around him and can sometimes generate extremely loud booms of sound when attacking, which is a telltale sign of supersonic attack and travel speed. He also learned the ability to move to and fro with such speeds that allow him to create believable speed clones. In combat, he has kept up with individuals amplified by sound magic, that grant them hypersonic speed and has been able to tag users of speed augmentation magic. Both his attack and travel speed are at the very least, high hypersonic, while his combat speed has to be around the hypersonic + range. He has been shown to be capable of creating genuinely destructive sonic booms with his speed alone, thus lending credence to the idea that he can move faster than 7700 mph. Using his air magic, he was able to also fly from Bosco and reach Bellum in just 91 seconds (over a distance of 408 miles). However, it must be noted, all of the instances above are either his cruising speed or him adapting to the speed of his opponent(s), as such, the upper limits to his attack, combat and travel speed remain unknown. Hyper Reflexes: Enhanced Agility: Advance Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Honed Senses: Ways of Combat Master Swordsman: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Abilities Enhanced Magic Power: * *Time Shift Equipment Kavacha (天来の甲, Tenrai no Yoroi): *'Visor of Gilgamesh': Sword of Sin (不善の剣, Fuzen no Ken) Quotes Trivia References Category:Males Category:Rune Knights Category:Characters Category:Mages